


Broken Things

by BBJ_3



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Heartbreak, I blame a pan/percy story I once had the misfortune of reading, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, but it kinda has one, darkest thing I've ever written, group votes to sacrifice Quentin to the very mythologically accurate satyr gods, satyrs are fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: If they'd asked, Quentin would have said yes. He was the volunteer tomato - willing to jump on the grenade for his friends, but they didn't ask - and now, the last glimmer of good in magic fades.______________________________________________Quentin Coldwater becomes the sacrificial lamb to give birth to the gods who will save Fillory and all magic.





	Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put all the warnings in the tags - but seriously, I'm debating a dead dove tag (though I've been told that's going to far). There is rape and additional dub/non-con of varying sizes. Forced pregnancy and forced bonds - the body modification refers to Quentin getting a womb and all that entails. 
> 
> If I have failed to tag appropriately, I am deeply sorry. Suggested tags will be added.

Quentin woke, tied to a stone statue. Despite the angle, the horns gave away it was either Ember or Umber. Though he could shift his arms, they were caught as if embedded in the stone of the statue’s chest. Naked, but surprisingly not cold, Quentin wriggled his fingers, but they could barely move, let alone twist into what he needed for a spell. Cursing, he called out for his friends. No one answered. In the midst of his calling, the stone beneath him shifted, spreading his legs as something smooth brushed along his perineum and pressed insistently at his ass.

“Fuck, fuck, no, wait, stop!” Quentin squirmed, but the stone dick of one of Fillory’s gods pressed into him.

Arching his back, Quentin pressed his skull against the stone chest, screaming in panic and pain before heat swelled within him – pouring out and up to smooth the way until he was entirely impaled. The stone prick pressed against his prostate, leaving him to shift his hips and groan without any way to gain friction without rending his shoulders out of socket.

“Fuck, please, Elliot? Alice?” Quentin cursed, grinding as he sought any sign of time passing or anyone coming to his aid. No one came.

There was no sun to judge the time of day within the strange cavern he’d awoken. When he fell limp and gave into the unmoving presence of the statue’s dick, the stone shifted beneath him once more. A light brushing began at the base of his balls and gently caressed the length from there to his stretched ass, gathering the fluid which spurted inside him at seemingly random intervals to trace back, dragging the lubricant across his skin. After twenty passes, the distance shortened and shortened until it rubbed circles slightly off center of its original path. Rubbing in a circle, the pressure built as the caress pushed upward.

Quentin’s mind filled with stories of men being stretched across bamboo. The young shoots sprouted, tearing through human flesh to reach the sunlight, but while there was pain, it wasn’t enough to be piercing. His heart thundered in his chest as his body gave way to the will of Fillory, and a second stone dick joined the first in his newly formed cunt. This one vibrated. Each vibration sent sparks along Quentin’s skin. Sweat beaded on his brows as he felt his body pulsate and dampen from within. His ass and cunt clenched. Squirming once more, Quentin struggled to get his feet beneath him, but the statue spread him to wide and the more he squirmed, the thicker and long the cocks became until a rush of liquid sent a flush across his skin, but at the base of the dick in his cunt, the stones grew wider, holding the liquid in place.

His stomach ached, stretching as the stones shifted, and with a scream, Quentin Coldwater came, his dick spurting and his cunt gushing. Falling back against the stone, his vision blurred, but the fullness remained an unknowable time later when he awoke. Across his body, his skin itched. The cum from himself was gone, and when he looked down, bile rose in his throat. Where his flat, pale stomach had been before, a round globe pushed out of his body. Gravid. Aching and full – he sat on the stone god’s lap, filled with its seed, planted firmly in a womb of Fillory’s making.

“This is just another curse,” he assured himself. The words seemingly triggering the statue as the dicks within him vibrated then the one in his ass retreated only to pound into him until he cried, incoherent and lost as his chest leaked milk.

And that was when Elliot appeared. Dressed in all his kingly finery, his friend tentatively approached. His eyes wide as they scanned Quentin’s body. “Oh, Q…”

“Please,” Quentin begged. “Help me. You’ve got to –“

Elliot pressed a finger to Quentin’s lips. “For Fillory.”

“What?” Quentin whispered as Elliot’s hands caressed down his chest to rub the taut roundness of his fecundity. “What are you saying? Elliot…what’s going on?”

“I lost my child for Fillory once,” Elliot murmured. “The gods aren’t here, but…” a strange, empty smile bloomed over the other’s pale face. “Now a new one will be born – Ember gifted you once...we didn’t hope that…but once this one’s born – he’ll be full grown of course – and we’re good. No more faeries. No more dirty well. Everything will be back to how it should have been.”

“You did this to me?”

Elliot pursed his lips. “Never.”

“But…” the stones shifted, vibrating. Quentin arched as much as his gravid middle would allow, and Elliot groaned, crouching to run a hand along Quentin’s dick, which was obscured by his pregnancy. “Stop!” Quentin begged. “I didn’t…will it…why?”

“You believed in Fillory. No one else would do – and you know how Margo is. This was the easiest way.” Elliot bowed, pressing a kiss to tight skin of Quentin’s stomach. “When it is time, the statue will release you. You will give birth here. The babies will come – small enough to pass – then grow in seconds to adulthood.” Elliot lazily jacked Quentin off as he spoke.

“Twin?”

“Yes, Twins – one from Ember, one from Umber. This statue was always a failsafe – kind of clever if you think about it. Someone with a pure heart – or a pure belief in Fillory really – just needs to be presented, and the statue does the rest.” Elliot smiled, his hand slipping back to press at Quentin’s stretched cunt. “This won’t go away. You’ll always be like this now.”

“Chained, raped, and pregnant?” Quentin spat.

Elliot sighed, bowing his head. “Sacrifices have to be made, and I can’t promise your sons won’t…consider that the best option.”

Falling back against the statue’s chest, Quentin blanched. “What?”

“It is possible. Ember warned the new gods might want to imbue their mother on the regular. You’d have a whole little half-goat pantheon.” As Quentin’s heart raced, Elliot ran his fingers through the blond’s hair. “We won’t let that happen.”

“But you let this happen!” Quentin accused.

“It’s been three days, Quentin. I think you can handle getting a vagina and a five-day pregnancy if it means saving magic,” Elliot snapped.

“If you think what you’re doing is right, why didn’t you ask me?”

Elliot’s eyes fell to the ground. “Your little hedgewitch friend mentioned your bad habit of being a – what the fuck did she say – volunteer tomato? I thought it might involve a little less self-hatred if you didn’t get a choice.”

“Jules did…but she…” Quentin couldn’t find the words. Julia should have known better. She experienced an unwanted pregnancy – rape – all for the sake of someone else’s design.

“This is where you tell me you’ll kill us all,” Elliot prompted, but Quentin stayed silent. “See – I told them you wouldn’t. You’re more suicidal than homicidal. On the plus, that means you never have to see Margo, Alice, or Julia again. Nice little bet there – it ended up being three to two vote, so…there's good in that.”

“Good? What’s good in this? Once this is done, I’m gone. Forever – I never want to see any of you again, I don’t care who voted for what –you all did this to me,” Quentin cried, and Elliot sighed, holding Quentin’s face still to press a kiss to the other’s forehead.

“And it’s going to get worse,” the brunette whispered. “To stop you from…well, being the eternal incestuous mother of gods, someone has to claim you while your babies do their little grown in a flash thing.”

“No – just kill me, I don’t want…”

Elliot frowned, but another voice spoke. “That’s not happening, idiot.” Penny stepped forward. His arms crossed over his chest. “We got you into this mess, we’re getting you out. It’s a one-time thing. We do it – you’re free of your weirdo twins, and I get you back to Earth.”

“And after you give birth again, no chance of them trying to take you as wife-mother,” Elliot explained. His face twisting as he struggled to hide his conflict and disgust.

“I have to…again?” Quentin’s voice cracked. Tears trailed down his cheeks.

“A human one this time. 9 months…so…the bad might be more ahead than behind?” Elliot bit his lip and turned away.

Penny rolled his eyes. “Margo, Elliot and I got you into this. We’ll get you out.”

Quentin’s eyes widened. “What…you voted…then Julia and Alice…”

“Chicken shits – they agreed but didn’t want to ever see you again. Didn’t want to see you hate them,” Penny spat, but his eyes softened as they traced over Quentin’s face. “I know this is horrible. You know we tried everything…this is it. We can’t defeat the faeries. We aren’t strong enough, so…”

“So I have to be raped and give birth twice and lose my best friends and become something I’m not – and what? I’m going to bleed every month after that and remember how I used to not have a womb, or I could try to explain to some surgeon and have it removed…”

“It’ll grow back,” Elliot warned.

Penny leaned back, studying Quentin. “You’ll also want to be fucked again and again, and every time someone does, you’ll get pregnant until the day you die…and thanks to the amount of god junk in you…that’s going to be a while.”

“And whoever takes you after the twins are born will have that too…and they’ll want to impregnate you for the rest of time…so…” Elliot waved his hands in a flourish.

“So it’s going to be one of you…I’m stuck with one of you for the rest of my life, stuck being pregnant or getting pregnant or giving birth…and you,” Quentin glared at Elliot, “Told me to get over it?”

“I got married to people I didn’t know twice for Fillory and magic. Yeah – I’m telling you to get over it and pick one of us,” Elliot commanded. “At least you have a choice in which one of your friends you’ll get to spend the rest of your life with – I had a strange woman and a hot, but really obnoxious king.”

“And the body modification? Endless children? Not getting how that’s worse?” Quentin growled.

Penny blinked. “You know – this actually works for you.”

Quentin’s jaw dropped. ‘W-what?”

“I thought this would be a pain, but you look – pregnancy suits you. You look like some fucked up fertility god, and I just...I mean, whoever fucks you gets dragged into this, but yeah, I could do it,” Penny announced. “Honestly, if you weren’t attached to that statue by both holes, I would be really…okay, those aren’t my thoughts – fuck…your kids are screwed up.”

Elliot rolled his eyes. “Anyway – you pick, Q. Me or Penny. Not that it’s a hard choice. We’ve already had a life together. We both know we make decent parents, and we won’t want to kill each other for the rest of however long we end up – “

“Penny,” Quentin said.

The other two gaped at him. “Him?” Elliot gasped as Penny sputtered, “What?”

“I’m stuck being miserable for the rest of eternity. Penny’s powers mean that he will always know how much I hate him. How much I will never forgive what you have all done to me, and he’ll know when things get dark enough that I’m going to kill myself, so you’ll all know that he knew and did nothing to stop me,” Quentin explained with a smile that left his eyes dead. “So when I pop, Penny will be the one here. He’ll be the one fucking me – knocking me up and binding our lives and all that great cosmic shit. He’ll be the one taking me back to Earth and he’ll be stuck with me and my poison mind for the rest of my life.”

“Quentin…” Elliot whispered. His voice stretched, drifting as want and guilt mixed.

Clapping his hands together, Penny slid between the two. “I got this.”

“He’s just…he doesn’t really want you,” Elliot argued.

Quentin let out an empty and wrathful laugh. “I don’t want any of you.”

“He made his choice. Respect it,” Penny demanded, and Elliot sighed, leaving without another word. Turning to face Quentin, Penny’s shoulders drooped. “I can’t undo what we did, but I swear I’ll do anything else you need me to do.”

Quentin closed his eyes. Exhaustion settled over him as any hope of rescue evaporated. “Make this better.”

Penny’s footsteps echoed in the cavern. “How?”

Meeting the other’s gaze, the blond shifted his hips, groaning as the stones pressed unforgiving inside him. “I got off once. I’m stuffed like a fucking turkey, and I’m just…I hate you, and I’m horny, and I hear how great you are in the sack, so you better be the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Okay.”

“And no more anybody. Just me and you for forever.”

“No more sex – romance – nada. Just me and you,” Penny promised, sitting at the feet of the statue. His hands hovered over Quentin’s legs. “I give pretty good massages.”

“Great – I hurt all over.”

Starting from Quentin’s feet, Penny rubbed and pressed each ache from him until Quentin’s chest heaved, his body clenching around the stone within him. Penny watched. His own interest blatant in the obvious outline of his hardened dick. When his hands slid across the roundness of Quentin’s stomach, they both groaned.

“Okay, it might not have been all the twins,” Penny murmured, his fingers pressing into the forced spread of Quentin’s hips. “We’ll figure something out. Birth control, condoms – a vasectomy if I have to…” Penny pinched one of Quentin’s leaking nipples, causing the smaller man to shift, grinding down. “I’ll heal too –but hopefully, it’ll give you a chance to breath. Ember did say you’d take longer if you nursed.”

Quentin hummed as Penny leaned over to suck on his nipple. A warmth built within him as the ache in his chest waned. “Maybe if I pump for donation – I hear there are charities for that.”

“And give your near-god-milk to some random people?” Penny scoffed. “Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“Hmm…does this mean you won’t be shoving me into stuff anymore?”

Penny laughed as he positioned himself between Quentin’s knees. “You like it when I do that. Heck, our first time – I might just pin you against that wall over there and fuck you until you’re screaming.”

“Then take me home?”

Penny smiled, resting his chin on Quentin’s baby bump. “Yeah – gonna take you home. Lay you out and have my way with you until your all relaxed.”

“Make me breakfast?”

“Your favorite – in bed with a handful of Elliot and Margo’s favorite pieces of clothing so you can burn them…”

“…while I keep your cock warm,” Quentin whispered, and Penny flushed – his pupils dilated. “I’m going to want to be full – but I’ll probably already be pregnant…you inside me…it just…”

“Going to keep you on my dick like you’re its fucking jacket,” Penny groaned his voice deeper than before. “Just watch TV with you in my arms and on my dick. You’ll be so wet and loose by the time I fuck you…shit, Quentin…”

“Blow me?”

Penny nodded, lowering until his lips wrapped around the head of Quentin’s throbbing cock. As he wouldn’t be able to watch even with his eyes open, Quentin leaned back, closing his eyes and relaxing into the hold of the stone statue. When he came – quick as there was too much tension already built up inside him, he considered his rearranged future with an exhausted acceptance.

“I would’ve said yes.”

Penny licked the remainder of Quentin’s seed from his lips. “I know.”

“Then why didn’t anybody ask?”

“Because we’re idiots…and Ember didn’t tell us about anything but the pregnancy and you getting a vagina until this morning. Alice had a bunch of spell prepped to get rid of it and erase your memories…then Ember popped around saying he forget that for the rewash and new god shit to go down – you’d be a fountain of fertility and your kids would be screwed up if you weren’t fucking somebody else,” Penny explained. Sighing, he trailed his fingers over Quentin’s sides. “I won’t let you die.”

“It’d be nicer if you did.”

“I’m not nice,” Penny retorted. “And I haven’t even been inside you – but I know I’m never going to want to leave.”

“Why?”

Penny’s eyes met Quentin’s and the heat in his gaze had Quentin gasping as he looked away. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you, and we’re going to spend the rest of our lives with my cock in your cunt or ass or yours in my mouth – maybe you fucking me if the magical impregnation kink doesn’t make that a complete turn-off. We’re going to be that sickeningly sweet couple that has a fucking thousand kids who they love and adore – and those kids will never once doubt we love them. We’re going to practically repopulate the traveler side of magic, and all those magical realms out there – we’re going to see them all, and when we’re done, and you’re ready to pop with number a thousand and one, we’ll create our own. Just you and me and our kids whenever they want to visit. And you might hate where you are now – but I’m going to spend the rest of our lives working to make this shit worth it.”

Quentin blinked. His big, brown eyes glistened, but these tears weren’t shed. “Shit…” Penny pressed their foreheads together. “Shit…Penny…I…”

“You deserve better than being Fillory’s fucking broodmare.”

Quentin laughed – wet and wrecked. Their bodies pressed together as Penny curled around Quentin as if to protect him when the muscles in Quentin’s abdomen tightened. Pain radiated from Quentin’s lower back, and the stones slowly shifted as they retreated from Quentin’s body. His arms fell free, and they hung numb as his sides as Penny’s fingers moved to massage and heal them.

“You said…two days?” Quentin moaned as pain rolled down his body.

Penny frowned; his brows furrowed. “Ember said we had five. That lying fucker! If we’d listened, you’d be – “

“Already getting fucked by my own sons?” Quentin’s fingers clawed into the stone beneath him. “Time doesn’t move right in this place. Maybe’s it’s been two days already.”

“It’ll be fine. We’ll get through this,” Penny promised, but when Quentin pushed to slid down off the stone, Penny held him in place. “Soon,” he whispered. “You’ll never have to see this place again, just a little bit longer.”

“Great – I have to give birth on this shitter too. How do I know it won’t just grab me and start this whole thing all over again?”

“I won’t let it,” Penny swore, helping Quentin to move to grasp the shoulders and squat over the statue’s lap.

Facing the stone, Quentin leaned against its cool surface as Penny shed his clothes. His muscles tensed as another contraction came, and Quentin could feel the weight in his belly moving lower, the stillness that he hadn’t realized was unnatural broke as the babies within him stretched and moved as they prepared to force their way into the world. Pressing his naked chest against Quentin’s back, Penny held him in place with one hand on his hip as the other pressed a finger into the warm heat of Quentin’s cunt.

“I have to fuck you through this,” the darker skinned magician explained. “I fuck you. You give birth to them – I impregnate you again. We get the hell out of here.”

Quentin bit his lip, holding back a whimper as a second finger joined the first and pumped in and out of him. “I can’t…the rest of my life, doing this…”

“I’ll make it good.”

“Can’t make labor good,” Quentin protested even as pleasure and pain melded before the head of Penny’s dick pressed into him, splitting him with something warmer than the stone – hot and pulsing inside of him, causing his legs to tremble, but Penny held him in place. “This can’t be sanitary.”

“Don’t think god-births really care about sanitary,” Penny grumbled as he rocked into Quentin. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“Crap, did my water break?”

“No – it’s just…fuck,” Penny bit Quentin’s shoulder; his fingers dug into Quentin’s hips. “You – just you.”

They came together in a rush of pain and pleasure, and as Penny’s softening cock slipped from him, Quentin’s water broken, and he cried out, caught between Penny and the stone. The first child followed, and Penny set him into one of the statue’s raised hands. The small, dark squirming baby, cried, glowing as the second’s head crowned. Quentin screamed, blood and fluid rushed as the second – dirty blond and enraged. The two glowed in both extended hands, and when the afterbirth followed – too quick, but small and bloody – Penny dropped it in the open mouth of the statue’s head.

Penny’s hand pressed against his stomach – impossibly flat as his cocked breached his aching hole. “Wait! Shit-shit-shit….”

“I’ve got you,” Penny murmured, biting and sucking over Quentin’s pale, overly sensitive skin.

The world around them blazed, but as Penny’s arms wrapped around him, just loose enough to allow him to rock back into each of Penny’s thrusts, the shifting of the statue around them fell away. Quentin’s body ached. A hollow opened up inside of him, and each time the cock pushed deeper into him, the hole pulsed, waiting – earning to be filled. Clawing for purchase on the stone, Quentin pressed back into Penny’s body. The heat built between them. Infant wailing turned to childish cries and grew deeper as Penny wrapped his arms around Quentin, lifting the smaller off of his feet, pulling out to flip Quentin onto his back just to thrust into him once more.

Penny kept his promise, lifting Quentin in his arms, he held fast, carrying him to press him against the nearest wall. With a groan, Quentin wrapped his legs around Penny’s waist. He pulled the other man tightly against him, the thirst within his womb set his blood ablaze. Over Penny’s shoulder, Quentin watched as his newborn sons became teenagers, watching their mother be fucked as they grew. Fear clenched in his heart, but in unison, the twins’ faces wrenched in disgust, and they looked away.

Sharp teeth pierced the skin at the meeting of his neck and shoulder. Moaning, Quentin threw back his head as he came, Penny following quickly behind. The two sunk to the ground. Inside of him, the hole closed as warm seed flooded his aching womb, and new life planted. Penny held him close, wrapping his body around Quentin.

“I’ve got you,” Penny whispered; his voice hoarse and low.

“Do you feel it?” Quentin whimpered as his body sang with the conception. Clenching around Penny’s softening dick, he moaned, grinding his hips. “I-I need…fuck, Penny, it’s like…” Quentin dove forward, shoving their mouths together in a kiss with too much force, too much teeth to be anything but messy. Shoving Penny back, Quentin moaned, heat filling his veins as the other man hardened despite his recent spend, “I’m still…need it, please-please-please.”

Quentin lifted, letting all but the head of Penny’s cock slip from him before he slammed down. He ground his hips. Throwing his head back, the blond cried out, riding the thick, long cock. His muscles clenched as if they could bind their two bodies into one. Though he could feel his chest aching once more, there was a strange newness to it. The milk of his gods-birth drying as his children aged unnaturally fast, and something longer, more permanent took root within him.

The earth shifted beneath them, but neither cared as they rose, clinging to each other, chasing lust when hope seemed just a bit too far from reach. The new gods of Fillory waved their hands, sending their mother and his lover back to Earth. Levitating over a cavern floor or Quentin’s bed, the result were the same. Quentin lowered himself, reveling in the feel of Penny stretching him. The hot, tight joining of flesh as he clenched, milking Penny’s cock as if he pull him even deeper.

“Fuck,” Penny groaned. He buried one hand in Quentin’s hair, tugging him down to kiss him.

“Don’t leave me,” Quentin begged, splaying his hands over Penny’s chest. The contrast of snow and caramel left him gasping. “When this is…it’s going to be so hard – please don’t leave me.”

“Never,” the taller promised as Quentin rocked his hips. “Never letting you go.” Pressing a hand to Quentin’s stomach, Penny groaned. “Shit – our baby’s in there. You’re gonna…fuck, you were so round. I’m gonna – they’ll know. God, I wish this was our choice.”

“Why?” Quentin asked. His eyes darkened as he pulled back, his nails dragging down Penny’s chest.

“Want you to want it – want this to be real – you wanting to show everybody how you let me fuck you full. Let me put my baby inside you – wanted me to do it. God – this is so pathetic,” Penny cried as Quentin clenched around him. His hand wrapped around Quentin’s cock, jacking him off in time with the roll of the smaller man’s hips. “You think so fucking loud. Knew you wanted me – wanted you too, but Alice and Kady and every fucking body was in the way, and you just – wouldn’t shut up, and my hands and Fillory and my _hands_ – fuck, I wanted us to pick each other. I’m such a fucking pussy. Wanted us to come together like it was fucking fate.”

“And this isn’t?” Quentin asked, but Penny’s eyes pierced him to the core. “No, this is pretty fucked up,” Quentin agreed.

In the end, they were both bruised. Penny wrapped his arms around Quentin, staring at the ceiling as if it could take his guilt, his unapologetic certainty that this was the only way from his mind, and Quentin struggled with the desire to stay in the warm embrace the desire to run as far as he can from all of this. Magic had lost some of its glimmer – dark and cruel as Plover’s crimes. The whole room screamed of the happy memories of those who had sacrificed him, and deep in his heart, Quentin understood. To save the world – magic, his sacrifice hardly mattered. One life – dozens likely formed by the end of it for all of Penny’s talk of thousands, didn’t measure against the rest of the world – even if it had just been one.

“We can go anywhere,” Penny told him, and Quentin pulled away, walking into the bathroom to shower. The world clawed at his stomach, leaving panic brewing where he couldn’t scrub it away. “Quentin? Quentin?”

Eventually, they would find their way back together. They were both in on this curse now, but beneath the warm spray, all the reasons and logic fell away, and Quentin Coldwater simply broke.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go curl up in a corner and apply to write porn because I've fallen into this pit and I can't get out.


End file.
